vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149332-its-already-thursday-werent-you-going-to-tell-us-something-this-week
Content ---- ---- If that's all then I can's say I'm not disappointed. I expected something more substantial than an 8 second clip of who knows what. | |} ---- ---- That not what i really hoped for, sure it does improve our current features but the tanking feels obvious :/ | |} ---- Carbine are under an NCsoft embargo and can't release anything for sure until its lifted. They're aware that the population is stuggling with motivation and TT has told me on my stream to not fear. I know we've all been through a lot with Carbine, but something in my gut tells me to trust TimeTravel. This is pretty much his baby afterall. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Man I must hide, they found my secret exo-lab. You pesky Carbineers.!!! :angry: :angry: :blink: | |} ---- ---- Not much of that seems to pertain to the next Drop, but more like things we'll see down the road. | |} ---- ---- ---- Good thing it's a free game then.... | |} ---- ---- haha this is gold! I don't think Atomic Panda knows how a press embargo works :P | |} ---- Except that it isn't. The game needs income from its players to continue to exist, and up until now I was happy to be one of the people who helped the game stay afloat, instead of just being a drain. Cute. Yes, I do know how a press embargo works. I also know that lack of communication from Carbine, for whatever reason, is jeopardizing the future of a game I very much enjoy playing. Players are leaving because, for all they know, nothing new is coming, which is bad when some servers are already ghost towns. I'm already seeing players gone for months on my guild and neighbor lists, and it seems like there's more logging out and never coming back every day. Maybe you guys weren't there, but I saw this game basically die before, due to very similar circumstances, and I do not believe it will survive another mass exodus of players. I'm not frustrated because I want new content for myself. I'm frustrated because I want this game to not die, and it's very annoying to see those in charge doing such a poor job of trying to keep it alive. | |} ---- The problem is the game is run by NCSOFT not Carbine, the studio team have no say or power! We don't even have a Carbine community team, just a set of headless chickens that run around from one NCSOFT game to another....and they don't give a s**t | |} ---- Except I was there. I saw guilds all around mine collapse and die, and I'm seeing it again. But because of the embargo, Carbine's unable to really do anything aside from post what TT posted last night in that thread. | |} ---- ---- This is rubbish. You don't understand what publishers do, do you? Stop making excuses for Carbine. Edited January 30, 2016 by surpriselol | |} ---- Lol it's not an excuse, it's the truth...well some of it... NCsoft will not allow Carbine to talk about current upcoming content, EMBARGO, Carbine announced stuff at the press release on the 13th of this month, but they can't talk about it publicly...Im sorry you cant accept that, but that's how it is. | |} ---- I know a lot of people think they're being clever by insisting that there's some sort of secret oppression of their favorite developers by some heartless, unwavering publisher going on behind the scenes, but the reality is that the developers have a heck of a lot more control than customers want to give them credit for. Carbine isn't talking about their plans for the future in any official capacity because they're still in the process of making sure that the things they want to do are actually possible. Remember what happened before release when Gaffney said "We'll add new content on a monthly basis" and then that all fell apart because it just wasn't possible to accomplish that while delivering the quality expected by the customers, because MMO development just doesn't work that way? It wasn't realistic, but people bought into it, and next thing we all saw on the forums and comments for every gaming site known to man was irrational hate spammed at Carbine by whiny gaming nerds around the world because they were quote: "FAIL!". Then, before you know it, that kind of bad publicity just spirals out of control because Carbine made the unfortunate mistake of over-promising and under-delivering in a world where customer's, in a general sense, are not known for being forgiving or rational. So, now, like every other developer with even a hint of understanding of the nature of customers, the people at Carbine are playing it smart by not announcing anything to the public until they know for 100% certain that their plans are realistic, attainable, and possible so they don't have a repeat of all the other times they officially announced something that didn't quite pan out the way they hoped it would. I have no doubt in my mind that NCSoft has been pestering Carbine for plans regarding their way forward every time Carbine turns around. Hell, Carbine probably can't blow their nose without NCSoft asking "what's next?" The reason for that being: NCSoft has invested money into Carbine's contract. Operating under the assumption that NCSoft is following some petty nationalistic agenda might be an entertaining thought experiment, but the reality is that NCSoft would not go through the effort of contracting out to Carbine and spending money on Carbine if they didn't have some level of faith in both the product as well as Carbine as an organization. Even with that being said however, Carbine is an investment to NCSoft. Carbine represents a source of revenue in a mutually beneficial partnership as the creative aspect, and in return Carbine has access to NCSoft's financial resources to make their vision a reality... sooner or later. And, yes, IF NCSoft is offering any input in this situation, it is probably what I just stated for all the aforementioned reasons: "Don't say anything until you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that it is going to happen. Do not over-promise and under-deliver." And all of that is really the long-winded explanation of why Surpriselol said this ^ Oh, and using the word "EMBARGO" is really, really, really stretching the meaning of the definition. Just as a reference from Merriam-Webster: Full Definition of embargo plural em·bar·goes 1 : an order of a government prohibiting the departure of commercial ships from its ports 2 : a legal prohibition on commerce 3 : stoppage, impediment; especially : prohibition 4 : an order by a common carrier or public regulatory agency prohibiting or restricting freight transportation Telling someone to "hold off on announcing that until you know for sure you can do it" is not the same as "You are PROHIBITED from saying anything, ever!" Edited January 30, 2016 by Srfrogg23 | |} ---- ---- Translation: Carbine had to chose between "annoucing and not delivering" or pick the lesser evil and "not announce at all". Both is unprofessional, both is a no-go in a genre in which players usually invest alot of time (in some cases even adding up to actual years of playtime) into their games and would want to know where their favorite game is heading towards. "When it's ready" usually applies to releasing actual content, when it hits the low level of even releasing information on content it's starts to get rather concerning to me -especially considering the overall sorry state of the game and Carbine's general history of (mis-)managing it since way back in beta. The reasons, what's and why's behind all that are none of my business and as a customer, i only have to take or not take it as it is, read the signs shown to me and decide on that what to do with my money. This "next week" stuff is AGAIN another amateurish PR ridiculousness on their part. We are obviously being strung along with this mockery. I can't even find the original posting anymore. Maybe i was just unlucky with my search for it, maybe it AGAIN got deleted re-actively. Wouldn't be the first time. All this may be related to the China release or possible negotiations for a Steam release. Otherwise i would get the idea that Carbine is just waiting out the next batch of numbers(=$$$) and NCSOft's following directive on that ..and then either release information about new content or the shutdown of the game. TDLR-version: Carbine, i'm | |} ---- ---- ---- I didn't spit in anyone's face. That's gross. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well most don't die, they just quit the game and move onto other things. I've never understood the appeal of tying one's community to a single game. Sure focus on one, but to hang that communities existence on something out of one's control. Seems foolhardy. | |} ---- When actually that's exactly what it means... The guilds presence in wildstar dies out... It's interest in wildstar dies out. The guild ceases to exist in wildstar. Thus it dies. | |} ---- NCSoft is too busy drowning in its own incompetence. There's rumors about Wildstar being released in China: what if they'd just work on a new big drop with lots of new content AND release in China? Sounds like double anticipation and profit. But no, NCSoft's too busy with stuffing money into Blade and Soul at the moment I guess. | |} ---- ---- ---- The chinese release of Wildstar is in Beta now.... Also, check out the announcements for the next content Cycle (see Tex's post above mine!!!) | |} ---- I'm loving these. :D | |} ---- ---- Don't underestimate the power of the Atomic Panda :D | |} ---- This was my full post, also got down voted on Reddit ( shock horror ) tell me what I got wrong ? I can't see anything :) The problem is the game is run by NCSOFT not Carbine, the studio team have no say or power! We don't even have a Carbine community team, just a set of headless chickens that run around from one NCSOFT game to another....And they don't really give a shit about Wildstar! The next propaganda broadcast is set for Friday 5th or maybe the week after if B&S keeps having problems ( seems Carbine are not allowed to pass information without it being in a controlled NCSOFT environment ) leading up to that stream we will probably see a influx of information, because that's the norm for mind controlling the masses! Expect to see lots of “ we love you guys " comments from the chickens Edited February 1, 2016 by ministabber | |} ---- ---- ---- That's... that's not at all the translation of what I said. The true translation is this: "Customer's act like spoiled little 2-year-olds if you tell them you want to do something and it doesn't end up happening because something unexpected got in the way. So don't say anything until you know for a fact you're going to do it." | |} ----